Swan Princess
by iluvsasuke
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Princess and a Prince , who met at a Ballet School. One is a duck and one has no heart.. Sakura X Sasuke.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One: Once Upon A time…**

_**Once upon a time, there lived a girl called Haruno Sakura…who went to a ballet boarding school for young ballet dancers. She lived in a dorm next to her two best friends, Hinata and Tenten. She was no ordinary girl though, she was quite special… ****

* * *

**_

Today Sakura was having a really nice pleasant dream…

**She imagined the most popular and handsome guy in the school … Uchiha Sasuke…who had every girl fall in love with him… was dancing with her…**

**They were dancing so gracefully that it was like they could step on the water in the lake, without breaking through the surface… She looked into his eyes and around they went dancing a pas de dux together…He leaned closer to her….**

**"TWWWWWWEEET!"**

**"Shut up!...come back dream… come back DREAM…" She muttered under her covers.**

**"TWWEET!" The birds yelled louder.**

**She gave up trying to get back to sleep and climbed out of bed and opened the window, around a hundred birds flew in and gathered around her, all tweeting loudly…**

**"Okay…" she laughed. "I'll get your food, but next time let me sleep a while longer…" She took out a bowl and filled it with bird food then placed it near the window, and the birds started eating immediately.**

**The older birds waited patiently away from the crowd, so she went to talk to them.**

**"Your babies are about to leave their nest soon right?" She asked one that was white with a black patch on its chest. The bird tweeted in reply.**

**"Don't worry, they will be able to look after themselves, and I'm sure they will visit you!" She said reassuringly told the bird, like she was talking to a normal mother.**

**She glanced at the clock on the wall.**

**8:35! She was late for her ballet class!**

**She said goodbye to the birds, who were still eating and changed into her uniform ( Ballet stuff) as quickly as possible and grabbed her ballet shoes in her hand and ran out of the room.**

**"TENTEN…HINATAAA! YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP! MEANIES!"**

**She yelled while she ran passed their rooms.**

**"What?" Tenten asked.**

**"But...Sakura...its's..only 7:35…" Hinata whispered, and Sakura didn't hear her as she ran down the hall…at lightning speed.**

**"Oh well... Let's go back to sleep then!" Tenten suggested.**

**"Yeah.." Hinata agreed and they went back to sleep.**

**

* * *

"Uh where is my class room?" Sakura asked herself walking.**

**"I've been there so many times before…but I think I went the wrong way...I'm such a baka.."**

**While she walked down a random corridor, she heard some ballet music coming from a room nearby…so she decided to ask them if they knew where her room was…**

**She opened the door slowly… "Ohayou!.." She whispered looking around.**

**There was someone in there! Phew.. it was ….Uchiha Sasuke…and he was...dancing…He was dancing so gracefully and so in time with the music. She hoped she didn't break his deep concentration. She looked in awe…He looked just like in her dreams…**

**She suddenly realized the music had stopped.**

**He looked at her..**

**What are you doing here?" He asked blankly.**

**"Um..I was just passing by when I was looking for my classroom…" "Ok." he replied, like it didn't really matter what her answer was as long as he asked.**

**"Do you want to dance?" He asked her offering his hadn to her. "Um ..Okay.." She said nervously taking his hand.**

**( Uchiha Sasuke wants to dance with me? )**

**A/N: ..TBC..Based on the ultra coolness anime princess Tutu-Naruto ROX.**


	2. Quit Slacking OFF!

Swan Princess – **Chapter Two- Quit Slacking off!**

_Last chapter:_

_**What are you doing here?" He asked blankly.**_

"_**Um...I was just passing by when I was looking for my classroom…" "Ok." he replied, like it didn't really matter what her answer was as long as he asked.**_

"_**Do you want to dance?" He asked her offering his hand to her.**_

"_**Um...Okay.." She said nervously taking his hand.**_

_**( Uchiha Sasuke wants to dance with me? )**_

**_

* * *

I'm soooo nervous, Sakura thought as she stood in position , the music started._**

They began slowly dancing a Pas deux, with Sakura only stuffing up a few times.

_I feel like I'm in a dream…Sakura though happily.._

_He's so handsome…she dreamily thought as he twirled her around._

_It's just when I look into his eyes, he's not looking at me, and he's emotionless…like…_

"**SASUKE WHERE AREYOU**?" Naruto barged into the room banging the door open.

"There you are you stupid bastard!" He said running up to Sasuke and punching him on the head. (Half-jokingly)

Sasuke let go of the disappointed Sakura who blushed deeply. "Sorry, I was just practicing." He said in the same bored tone he had used when he had spoken to Sakura.  
"Ooo..whatever… I told you NOT to go wandering!" Naruto said annoyed.

Then he realized Sakura was there.  
"Oh HI! I'm Naruto!" Naruto said happily.  
**o.O"** "Uh hi.." She said embarrassed.

_The stupid baka interrupted our dance…GRR HE'S SURE ANNOYING, he's pot the boss of Sasuke:P_

_**Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH.**_

"Anyway let's get going Sasuke… Ja ne SAKURA –CHAN" Naruto smiled at her and they headed towards the door.  
**F.R.E.A.K.Y…GUY...  
**"Ano..um bye… Sasuke..Naruto…" She said bowing her head.  
When they had gone she went out of the classroom and ran around the school 5 times until she finally got to her classroom.

"SAKURA … YOU'RE LATE!" Tenten scolded her.  
"And you woke up so early too!" Hinata added.. "It's our first class with our new Sensei!… By the way where is he?" She asked them.  
"Who knows? Anyway where were you Sakura?" Tenten asked curiously and poked her.  
"Umm..I kindagot lost..and then I went to a room, then I danced with Sasuke!" She told them.  
"…Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata whispered.  
"Yes…Uchiha Sasuke.." Sakura said again.  
"SHHH don't let his fan club hear you, they will **KILL** you! What was it like?" Tenten asked real excited.  
"Um really beautiful!…" Sakura said dreamily.  
"Nice!… anything else to share?" A strange voice said towering over them.  
"…Uh ohayou Sensei!" They chorused together.

**Inner Sakura: Stupid BAKA Sensei, eavesdropper!**

"Ohayou minna! Quit slacking off and let's get started already!" he clapped his hands loudly.  
"Well he was the one slacking being so late..." The class muttered…  
"Everyone just do warm ups! You know what to do ... OK?" He told his class, and then he sat on his chair and took out a book and started reading.

So for around the first 5 minutes everyone started doing their usual warm up some people using the rail, others stretched on the floor.

"Are we doing warm ups all lesson?" Tenten complained to the other two when she was sure the teacher couldn't hear her.

"Hmm yeah..." Sakura answered bored, who still had Sasuke on her mind.  
"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH YOUR WORK YOU LAZY TALKATIVE SLACKERS!" Kakashi yelled at them from behind his book.  
So they practiced for another 3 hours of warm ups then the bell rang and they all ran out of the classroom…

* * *

A/N: Gomen for the boring chapter! Just introuducing Kakashi...next chapter more interesting...and yes the characters are in like a different world, but similar characteristics and yeah tho it will be a LIL OOC TT" ...

ThX: **ayuka-chan, ****merisa****, nkitty29 , ****Angelbornnhell****animEvivvErz****,SaSuKe LoVeR,****sasukegrl****and ****kuMi-iZ-Miii**


	3. Spill Baka!

**Swan Princess –Chapter 3**

**Spill baka!**

Sorry for the delay...

Thanks to all the** reviewers who rock**: kuMi-iZ-Miii , sasukegrl, CelestiaL-Jade , Angelbornnhell, animEvivvErz , SaSuKe LoVeR and everyone else. 3

and a special note for the** flamers**: wowzer! and Lurker : well you suck and if you would read more then you can say some other crap thanks.

* * *

This is what happened after the danced to >>**Sasuke after he and Sakura danced...**

"_**SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU**?" Naruto barged into the room banging the door open._

"_There you are you stupid bastard!" He said running up to Sasuke and punching him on the head. (Half-jokingly)

* * *

_

"Sasuke, what do you think you are doing?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as they walked towards their classroom, which were for the "GIFTED/FREAKS" class aka the people really extremely talented at ballet and have brains.

(Naruto is there for decoration…)

"Doing what?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone…already majorly tired at this conversation, and wished Naruto could talk normally instead screaming every single word, so passing strangers stared even more than usual at them.

"Dancing with kawaii Sakura?" Naruto yelled annoyed. :P

"So … whats wrong with that ?" Sasuke replied.

"Well you do HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY BAKA!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"But if she finds out you have been dancing with someone besides her… she might…" Naruto felt and looked uncomfortable. "You know.."

"Fine, I won't dance with Sakura anymore" Sasuke said.

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up already MORON!" Sasuke hissed the pissed off.

* * *

_**Flash back to a few weeks earlier:**_

"_Tell me NARUTO!" Ino yelled at Naruto._

"_NEVER!" Naruto said stubbornly._

"_PLEASE Naruto-sama" Ino begged, trying a different approach- 'Puppy dog eyes'._

"_That WILL NOT work!" Laughed Naruto in her face._

INO:Damn stupid bastard-let me think**…he must have a weakness…**

"_Oh well Ino-chan I gotta go now, I have a whole list of dates lined up at the ramen store waiting for me" Naruto said._

"_Sure WHATEVER…."_

_INO : Ramen…_

"_Wait … here!" Ino ordered._

"_Only for 5 minutes of precious time!" Naruto replied._

_Ino ran of towards the shops_

_**5 Minutes Later..**_

Ino ran back to Naruto who was already asleep with litres of snot and saliva dripping out of his mouth and nose.

" Wake UP BAKA" Ino yelled with a huge box in her hand.

"What? Ino? FINALLY! That took hours!" Naruto said wiping the snot and dribble with his hand.

"I only took 5 minutes." Ino said disgusted.

"Now will you tell me?" Ino said taking a pack of dry instant miso ramen out of box..

"Haha! One packet ramen, I shall resist!" Naruto said walking away laughing.

"What about 199 packs?" Ino said to his retreating back.

Naruto thought about it, summing up the consequences if he accepted the deal…

Naruto: **RAMEN! **sasuke **RAMEN RAMEN-  
**

Whatever, ramen first, thinking second!

"200 or no deal!" Naruto challenged. 200 would last him a **few** days.

"Fine!" Ino said handing over the huge box of ramen.

"Now tell me Sasuke's family secret…" Ino demanded.

"Fine…But you can't tell him I told you!" Naruto said pleadingly looking at the ramen...

"Whatever…now spill!" Ino demanded.

* * *


End file.
